


SuperCat Week: Tropes and Cliches

by NMartin



Series: Supercat [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Swap, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, F/F, Supercat Week, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for the SuperCat Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Clothes Swap: Kara and Cat swap clothes for a costume party.

“A costume party?”

Cat Grant was not the kind of woman who attended costume parties. She never did. Firstly, because she had dignity and a good fashion sense. She would never wear anything but the most stylish, fashionable clothes, that she would pick herself carefully and thoughtfully. She would never think about wearing something that she did not like or fit her perfectly, at least not in public. Secondly, because she was not a fan of costumes. She did not like how all costumes in stores seemed to be designed for girls to be reduced to sexual versions of anything she could think of. Slutty fictional characters, furniture, food, even real people. Thirdly, she liked being herself, she had no need to be someone else at any moment of her life.

And yet there she was, sitting in the couch and waiting for her girlfriend to come out of the bedroom. She looked at dark red leather boots with a mix of disdain and curiosity. They were so much more comfortable than she had thought when she had seen them, the same way the dress and the cape were. She smiled to herself, she got why Kara had liked it so much. And even if the cape wasn’t hers but her cousin’s, Cat felt like at home somehow. “Ready.” she heard someone say from the living room door, making her take her eyes off the paper she was writing in. “So, how do I look?”

“Very…  _ me. _ ” Cat laughed, standing up. Kara wore a black suit with a white shirt, one hand in the pocket of the pants. She put her hand on the wall, trying to steady herself as she was unable to stand properly with the woman’s black heels. “Even though I look better in it and the pants are too short for you, it is a very convincing costume.” she smiled and straightened the girl’s jacket. “That wig is very distasteful though. My hair is not like that.”

“It was the only decent one in the store.”

“Then buy in better stores.” the woman pecked her lips and turned around, rushing to take her coat and put it over the dress. Kara could not help it, the woman looked amazing in her costume, even if the girl still felt strange for seeing someone else wearing it. “Let’s go, we’re gonna be late and I don’t want to hear everyone talking about my costume..”

Ptting her hand on the back of the other’s neck and pulling her close, Kara pressed her lips against Cat’s. Kissing her softly, she moved her hand to the woman’s back, caressing it softly. “You look great, I’m sure no will ever laugh at you. And if they do I will kill them.” she smiled and brushed her nose against the woman’s, laughing. “I would suggest we went flying, but I need my suit for that.” she added.

“You  were the one that said we should swap clothes, so you better start calling a cab if you are not going to fly me to the party.”


	2. Freaky Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Kara wakes up in the middle of the night, realizing that she is not in her bed, in her apartment, or even in her body.

Kara turned in her sleep, her skin covered in sweat. Her eyes opened wide and she let out a sigh, the heat between her legs too much to bare. She had had another of those dreams where Cat and her were alone in the office at night, kissing, the woman’s hands pulling her close as she sneaked her hand under her dress. It was the third this week, and it was Wednesday. She turned on the bed, burying her face on the white pillow, her hand moving between her legs while the other pushed some golden locks out of her face. “Mhm...” she moaned, fingers making circles lazily. Eyes still closed, she fastened her movements, her perfectly manicured nails accidentally scratching the sensitive skin. "Ouch!" she whimpered, eyes opening wide as she realized that she had  _ never  _ manicured her nails. Frowning, she looked at her hand with curiosity, then reached for the lamp. But it wasn’t there, and her arm could not reach the nightstand. Instead, there was only mattress. A wonderful, comfortable, king sized mattress. It was obviously not her mattress, it felt strange. “What in Krypton...” she muttered, getting out of the bed, running to the door. Turning the light on and staring across the room, she wondered where was she. This bedroom was everything hers wasn’t. Wide, with a lot of space, with perfectly white walls and an enormous bed. “What is this…?” she went back to the bed and took a frame on the nightstand. In the image, a young woman held a baby in her hands. She looked so young, so happy, so... “Cat?”

The girl walked to the walk in closet, letting out a gasp when she saw herself— no, not herself. Cat. She was Cat Grant, staring at herself in the mirror. She was short, with a graceful body. A graceful, completely naked body. She felt like she shouldn’t be seeing this, despite she had seen that body a few nights ago. She had seen it, touched it, kissed it. And so she quickly took some underwear and a dress. If  _ she _ was Cat, then Cat would be… “Oh, no.” she practically screamed and dressed in under a minute, rushing through the door. Hopefully she would get to her apartment before Alex or anyone else got there. Or before the woman woke up. She opened the door of the balcony, ready to jump— and stopping dead. Did she still have her powers?

The bell rang, and Cat turned on the bed with a sigh. She did not want to open the door, she was sure it would not be important. But it rang again, and again, and rolling to the side of the bed she went to put her slippers. But instead she found something on the floor, almost as big as a plush. She looked to the floor. She did not own bunny slippers. The woman rushed to look around the room, her eyes setting on the small closet, on the window, on the bed. This was not her room. This was not her apartment. This was not what she considered home. Another glance made her smile. “Keir— Kara.” she muttered. She had not had so many gin tonics last night, or at least she thought so. But she knew, if her assistant had let her spend the night in her bed, she would be asleep on the couch. “Kara,” the woman raised her voice, crossing the door with the old t-shirt and pajama pants the girl had let her. The bell rang again. “Kara, open that door.” No one did. And so, she walked to the door, opening it slightly and looking outside. “Aaah!”

“Don’t scream, don’t scream, it’s alright.” the Cat that stood in front of her told, pushing the door open and walking inside the apartment. “Shh, shh, shh.” she kept sushing the woman, eyes set on herself.  _ Life is surprising _ , she thought. “It’s okay, it’s me. Kara.” she added. Cat fell silent, looking at herself.

“Did we…” she started. “Why are you me?”

“I think we swapped bodies, Cat.”

“How?! How does one swap bodies with someone else?!”

“I don’t know, it’s crazy.”

“Said Supergirl...”

“You know what I mean. What do we do now?”

“I don’t know, Kara. I’ve never swapped bodies with anyone.”

“We have to call Winn, and Jimmy. I mean, James.”

“I’m not letting them see me, and by me I mean you, like this.”

“Cat, this is not the moment to do this. We need help.”

“What help can be a tech guy and a reporter?”

“That reporter is Superman’s best friend, I’m sure he can help.”

“No, no, no. I am not letting any of my employees see me like this.”

“You’re letting me.”

“You’re different.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, you’re…  _ Kara. _ ”

“I did not know I was so special.”

“You are Supergirl too, do not confuse things.”

“I did not confuse anyth— are you blushing?!”

“No, I am not!”

“Yes you are.”

“Because you blush too damn easily.”

“You think I’m special.”

Silence.

“I think you’re special too, Cat. Very special.”

“This is no time to get corny, Kara. I have a job, you have a job, and we both have to work in…” she looked at the clock that hung from the wall. “...three hours. And God, Carter. What do I do, tomorrow it’s his birthday!”

“Well, I’m sure he would not be opposed to spending the day with Supergirl...”

“Kara, we need solutions.”

“... at least he’s got the guts to admit he has a crush on me.”

“What?!”

“Nothing.”

“What did you just say?!”

“Nothing, I’m going to text Winn…” she turned and rushed to take her mobile phone, quickly writing a text. Without looking at Cat, she sighed happily and grinned. Cat thought she was special, and for once she was sure that it was not just because she was Supergirl. Cat liked her, because she was Kara. And if the fact that she had not mispronounced her name once tonight did not mean something, nothing else would. “Like mother like son.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Kara discovers that in her fake birth certificate it says she was born in Canada, and that she is going to get deported if she does not change that fact.

“What do you mean you’re  _ canadian _ ?!”

Cat Grant was less than pleased. Her assistant, the girl that helped her keep her life together by managing every single one of her meetings and appointments, her girlfriend… was canadian. From freaking Canada, land of politeness, beavers and awfully bad teenager pop idols. The woman rolled her eyes and covered her face with her hands, wondering what had she done to deserve  _ this. _ She could not let the police deport Kara, not now that there were so many upcomings events in National City. She needed Kara’s help, she really did.

She needed Kara, despite she would not admit it.

“I know Cat. It seems that it made more sense to register me as born in Canada for my parents to adopt me, and they had no problem doing it. But well, it seems that now I need this new visa thing and I had never thought I would so I did not tell you and— I’m so sorry, Cat.”

“No, no, no, no. I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuse for something that is not your fault. Now, let’s find some solution to this mess.”

“Oh, okay, but ther—”

“We need to rearrange my whole schedule before thinking a solution about your getting deported thing. I have work to do, and another assistant would not know how to do it and I don’t have the time to train them, so I have to take all your work now.” she explained, opening her agenda and then taking a handful of papers. She cleared the board on the side of her office from all papers and started pinning the blank ones. “Okay, so we have a fashion show on the first, then the opening of the new museum… Hand me the info of that week please.” she told the girl without turning, stretching out her hand and waiting for the papers to be handed to her. They weren’t and so she turned. “Kara, are you listening to me?”

The girl seemed to be frozen, her eyes wide and set on the woman. Biting down on her lip, she hesitated. “Well, there is one solution that will make all these arrangements unnecessary, but... “ she sighed and shook her head. “No, it would make no sense.”

“What?” Cat rolled her eyes and stopped moving, her hands on her hips. “What is it?”

“I need to get married to someone from the states.”

“Oh, okay. Go find someone to marry then.”

“Cat.”

“No, no, it’s okay. It’s just an exchange, business. Illegal, but business. I’ll pay your bail.”

“Really?”

“Yes, of course. If that means my work will not suffer any kind of changes, do your thing.”

“And you wouldn’t mind me getting married with someone else?!”

“It is just so you get your visa. The problem is who… I’m sure there is some website for that though.”

“Cat, I don’t wanna marry a stranger.”

“Then what do you want to do? Marry James Olsen?”

“Are you jealous?”

“No.”

“You are!”

“No.” the woman sighed. Despite how much she insisted, she knew Kara would never believe her. “Maybe a bit.”

“Cat, you don’t get it, right? I don’t want to marry James, or any kind of man I’ve met online. I want… I want to…”

“Oh, spill it.”

“I want to marry you!”

“What?!”

“If I have to marry someone now, I want to marry you. You’re my girlfriend, it makes sense.”

“This whole situation makes no sense at all...”

“I know.”

“...but yes.”

“What?!”

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Cat is tired of seeing how close Kara and James can be.

“Cat, don’t be silly.”

They entered the girl’s apartment in a rush, the woman dropping her coat on the couch carelessly. She did not look at her girlfriend as she went to the kitchen and started chopping off vegetables. Her eyes were full of tears and her hands shook, and Kara feared that the woman would accidentally chop off her fingers. She sighed and took off her jacket, walking to the closet and hanging it inside. Why had she so much bad luck, she did not know why. They had been at a party almost the whole night, it had been fun. They were celebrating that Supergirl had saved the whole town from being blown up by a group of terrorists, and that James Olsen had taken pictures of the whole situation. And so, Kara had congratulated him with a hug, situation that her girlfriend had misunderstood completely. Because when Cat had crossed the door of the man’s office, she had found him with his arms around her and her face flushed. Kara had been unable to speak, the same way James had only been able to say that it was not what it looked like.

“I am not being silly, Kara Zor-El Danvers. I am mad. I am mad at the fact that at a party you should be with your girlfriend with, you decided it would be fun to go to James Olsen’s office and get… playful with him.”

“I did not get playful with him! He is one of my best friends, I did not—”

“Kara, you have been head over heels for him since he got here. With the excuse that he is best friends with your cousin you have spent twice as much time as you spend with me. And I know that I am almost always working, I know I am the one who is too busy to do much of the things we want to do together. But have you ever thought for a second that besides Carter you are the most important person in my life, and that it hurts me to see you want to be with someone else more than with me? Don’t you know strange it feels that at my age I am so in love with you, and yet you are always so focused on being the perfect version of Supergirl that Olsen wants instead of being Kara,  _ my  _ Kara?!”

“Cat, I—”

“No. I am tired of that. I am tired of being the one who fights for this relationship while you try to be the superhero James Olsen wants you to be. So when you decide to be Kara again, tell me. I’ll wait.” she spoke. And with that, she dropped the knife and the vegetable she was cutting on the counter, entering the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

* * *

 

“Cat?”

The girl whispered her girlfriend’s name fearfully, hearing the woman sob against the pillow. It was unusual to see the woman cry, but this was more than just that. It made Kara’s heart sink. She walked to the bed and sat on the edge, her own tears falling down her cheek. “Go away.” she heard the woman mutter between sobs.

“No. I’m not leaving your side. Not now that you need me… Not ever again.” she inhaled deeply, hearing the woman’s sobs fade slightly. “James is one of my best friends, and yes, when he got here I had a crush on him. But, those feelings are gone now, Cat. I stopped crushing on him when I fell in love with you. I had always thought you were gorgeous, but I did not realize my feelings were more than just respect towards you until I was rejected by him and realized that it wasn’t that bad. Really, when I learned he was with Lucy my mind kinda went like, I would care more if Cat told me she did not want me near her. And then I thought, I would be lost without Cat. She is the best thing that has happened to me in years, and how it is that I’ve never thought about it? I started thinking about you, all day. I fell in love and I did not know how. And yes, I went to James’ office tonight, but just because he wanted me to have a copy of the pictures. I thanked him and we hugged, but it’s nothing more. It will never be anything more, because I am only yours. And you know that.”

The woman had stopped crying, she noticed. She did not show her her face, just moved so Kara could lie down with her. The girl did so quickly, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend’s hip and sighing happily. “I’m sorry.” Cat whispered.

“Don’t be. I’d cry too if I thought you were in love with someone else.”

“I’ll never be.”

“I hope so, you’re the most perfect girlfriend I could ever have.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Carter Grant thinks his mother is in a relationship and he asks during dinner.

Walking across the restauran’ts hall, Kara swallowed down nervously. With a tight blue dress and her hair up in a bun, she had been told to be there at seven. Cat wanted to close an advertising deal with a very important underwear store, “Hi, I’m Kara Danvers, I think I have a reservation at seven under the name of Cat Grant.”

“I guess that is what they call it now.” the woman behind the desk spoke with a grin, looking down at the agenda and nodding. “Yes, there is one. Cat Grant, three, seven o’clock. Do you want to wait for the others here or in the restaurant?”

“I’ll just wait here.”

“Kara!” she heard the woman call her from behind, making her turn. Cat walked towards her with her son following her. Kara smiled at him and waved, making him smile shyly. “Thanks for coming…”

“Well, it is Carter’s birthday, I couldn’t miss it.” Kara laughed. After the woman discovered who she actually was, they had grown closer— even if it was just in a boss and employee way. Despite that, Cat knew that Kara had been one of the few persons Carter had liked to spend time with. “Happy birthday!”

He smiled shyly, and muttered a soft thank you. Cat looked at the receptionist and smiled. “Hi, I have a reservation under the name of Cat Grant.”

“Follow me if you please.”

* * *

 

Dinner had gone strangely normal, as if the two women had been friends all their lives. Carter was the main topic of the conversations, talking about school, his hobbies, and the few friends he had made recently. Kara stared at her boss with worry from time to time, wondering why the woman had asked her to come. Maybe she felt awkward being alone with her son? No, that was not the Cat she knew. This woman loved her son, she knew almost everything about him. Why would she need  _ her  _ next to them?

“So…” Carter spoke in a whisper, his voice doubtful about where to start. “Why is Kara here?”

“Carter, that’s rude.” Cat told.

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just… it’s my birthday, we usually celebrate it alone.”

“Well, I thought you’d want to see her again.”

“I can do that when I visit you at the office.”

“Oh, yeah. Of course.”

“Are you dating Kara?”

“What?!”

Cat exclaimed the question without really believing what she was hearing, while Kara just choked on her dessert. Swallowing down, she stared at her boss with wide eyes, then at the boy. “Why… why do you think that?” she asked, stuttering.

“You and my mother have been very close these days, she always stays in the office late with you, and the other day when I went to visit her you were talking in whispers and smiling… You two are girlfriends, aren’t you?”

“Oh, Carter, no. We are not…” Kara was a mess. “I mean, your mother is cute, and I really admire her, but we are not…”

“You think I’m  _ cute _ ?” Cat laughed.

“A bit, I guess.”

“Mom thinks you’re cute too. She always tells she likes your clothes.”

“Really?”

“Carter, time to go home. Go to the car, now!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Kara is powerless, needs caffeine and to go to bed. Instead, she is still working with Cat at 3am.

It was late in the night, and Kara could barely keep her eyes open. Still, she fought her tiredness to keep Cat's rhythm, who frantically typed on her computer. "Okay, I've got the article finished, I'll need you to send a copy to James so he chooses the right photographs."

"Mhm."

"Kada, are you listening?"

"Mhm."

"Kara!"

The woman's voice took her out of her sleep. Opening her eyes, she shook her head and looked at the woman with a surprised gaze. "I— I wasn't sleeping. No."

"You really need to start drinking coffee."

"I don't need coffee."

"You do when you are powerless."

"Cat, I am not powerless. I'm just..."

"Powerless. You are powerless right now, Kara. It sucks, but even you need to rest."

"Says the woman who is making me stay in the office at three in the morning."

"You're safer here than in your apartment."

"How cute, you wanting to protect Supergirl."

"Okay, I will not tolerate more comments like that. You need to rest." Cat told her, closing the tabs in her computer and then standing up. "Put on your jacket, I'll drive you home."

"Thank you."

Kara lazily stood up and put on her beige coat, her eyes falling shut every five seconds. She had never been this tired, despite this was not the first time her powers faded. At least this time she had Cat to support her and help her cover the disappearance of Supergirl. Walking to the elevator, none of them speaking a word as they waited. The doors opened and they walked in, Kara leaning on the mirror. Cat pressed the button and the doors closed, the elevator going down fastly. They were in the twentieth floor, the nineteenth, the—

“What the hell?” Cat exclaimed when the elevator stopped abruptly, her hand going to the buttons almost immediately. “Kara, the elevator stopped.”

“Huh?!”

“Take your phone out and try calling someone, for fuck’s sake!”

“Okay, but don’t scream, Cat…”

“I am not screaming!” the woman yelled, her hands shaky as she pressed all the buttons, hoping one of them would set the alarm. But it didn’t, and Kara could not find signal to call. “Please, please, please, this cannot be happening, no...” Cat was starting to cry, which made Kara unable to focus. “Help!” she screamed. “Somebody, help us!”

“Cat, Cat, hey.”

“HELP!”

“Cat!” Kara lifted her hand, putting it on the woman’s shoulder— making her scream. Cat turned and fled to the other side of the elevator, eyes wide with horror and full of tears. “Cat, hey. It’s okay.” Kara whispered, licking her lips and dropping her arms. “I’m here, don’t worry. Let’s try breathing, okay? Breathe with me.” she whispered, giving the woman a nod. Cat looked at her with disdain, wondering what the hell was the girl trying, but decided to go with it. Inhaling in between sobs, she tried hard to do as Kara told. “Come on, you can do this. Inhale in and out, slowly… Good.”

They spent five minutes like that, Kara slowly breathing with Cat following her as best as she could.”I’m…” Cat started, letting out a sob after her words. “I’m sorry…” she breathed out. She was still shaking, her eyes tearful as she was unable to look at Kara. “I… I’m claustrophobic. I’m...” she breathed in. “I’m so scared.”

“Don’t be. You’re with Supergirl, remember?” Kara tried to joke, looking away to not to make the woman uncomfortable. She checked her phone one more time, with still no signal, and slowly sat down. “Do you want me to hug you or something?”

“You’d do that?”

“Do what?”

“Hug me.”

“If you want me to, yes.” Kara smiled, and opened her arms. “Come here. We’ll wait together.”

And Cat did, sitting next to her. Kara wrapped her arm around her waist, letting her lean her head on her shoulder. “Thank you.” the woman said, making the girl sigh. “You really are Supergirl, even when you are powerless.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Cat has a secret admirer, who brings her flowers and chocolate every time she can afford it.

Kara knew that it would never happen, that the woman would never show her any kind of feeling towards her. Still, the girl loved the way the woman smiled every time a gift was brought to her office. Kara would smile every time she heard the delivery man waiting in the elevator, and it did not matter what he brought. Sometimes it was flowers, sometimes it was chocolate, sometimes just a handwritten letter. Kara usually kept it simple, buying the woman small details when she could afford it. She would have thought being someone’s secret admirer was easy, but in fact she put so much effort that she even got stressed sometimes. That day, she heard the delivery man at eleven o’clock, making her glare at the elevator. He appeared with a box of chocolates in his hand, with a small paper card on top.

“Another package for you, Miss Grant.” she heard him tell her. “You have a very interested admirer, we get packages for you every week.”

“You really cannot tell me anything more about him?”

“The signature is all I have, ma’am.”

“S.G.”

“Exactly.”

“Funny thing, I don’t know anyone with these initials... but thank you.” the woman spoke, signing the paper he gave her and then turning to sit behind her desk again. Kara did not realize she had been staring at the woman for five minutes straight, watching her read the card. “To Cat. You are the most beautiful star in the sky. Always yours, SG.”

* * *

 

“Kara, come to my office.” Cat spoke, not bothering to use intercom system. Kara frowned and took her eyes off the screen, looking at the woman before closing the tabs in her computer and standing up. Walking with rush towards the woman’s office, she swallowed hard, wondering why the woman called her. It was then when she saw the screens, all of them showing the catastrophe that was happening in the city’s bridge.

“What happened?!”

“It seems that someone has planted bombs all over the bridge. Two have exploded, trapping a hundred people in the middle of the bridge. No one can reach the place, and the terrorist has said that if someone tries to rescue them they will make the rest of bombs explode.”

“Damn.”

“You need to go, National City needs Supergirl.” the woman spoke, her eyes suddenly going wide in realisation. Kara stared at her with a worried look, glancing to the screens after a few seconds with worry. Maybe the woman had seen someone she knew in the images of the bridge. “Supergirl…” she heard her mutter. “Super… girl…” she repeated, slowly, dividing her name in two words. Kara swallowed, she was sure Cat had discovered the truth.  _ Oh no… Shit. Shit. Shit.  _ “It’s you! You’re the one sending me flowers!”

“No. Not at all. I’d never. No. I am not… No… Not sending you flowers… Not at all.”

“Kara Zor-El, do not lie to me.” the woman spoke, walking towards her. Kara took a few steps backwards, finding herself trapped against the office’s wall and the woman. If there was someone she was afraid of, that was Cat Grant. No matter she was Supergirl and the other was just human, she would always find the woman quite scary. “You’re my secret admirer?!”

“I…”

“Answer me.”

Kara doubted. Looking away, she doubted. What could she do, now that Cat had discovered the truth? If she lied to the woman, she would not believe her. If she said the truth, she would be yelled at and fired within minutes. She swallowed hard, glancing at the woman for a second before looking away. She felt herself sweating for a second. If she had to be fired, she preferred to make it worth it, at least. She turned her face, stared at the woman’s eyes, then her lips. Without thinking much, she leant forward and pressed her lips against Cat’s, her hands going to her cheeks and pulling her close.

The woman did not pull back despite the shock, and a few moments later Kara felt her hands hanging on her waist. Cat’s tongue brushed her lips, asking for permission and confusing the girl. Was she kissing her back?! Yes, she was. And as her lips parted, Kara could see that Cat was indeed kissing her, deeply. Her tongue fought Kara’s for a few seconds, the girl finally reacting, tilting her head and deepening the kiss. A second later, she pulled back.

“I have to go.”

“Now...?”

“National City needs me, remember?.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Cat took a step back, her face flushed as she pushed her hair out of her face. Her chest rose and fell heavily, her lipstick had got slightly smeared. Kara, who was just as shocked as her, shook her head and started unbuttoning her shirt. With her family’s coat of arms already visible she ran to the balcony, only to turn at the last moment and look at the woman. “Come on, go!” she spoke.

“Am I fired?”

“What?”

“After this… Am I fired?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You’re a good kisser, I’m going to keep you around.” the woman spoke, avoiding the other’s gaze. After a few seconds, she glared at her and slammed her hand on the desk again, taking the girl out of her musings. “Kara, National City needs you, go!”


End file.
